


Of Coffee Beans And Cats

by LunaticWriter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Barista Im Jaebum | JB, Cats, First Dates, Fluff, Lowkey Crack, M/M, Zoo, Zookeeper Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticWriter/pseuds/LunaticWriter
Summary: Bambam was someone who had to do with poop throwing monkeys (and Jackson Wang) everyday, so if anyone could tell what shitty (haha) and inappropriate behaviour was, it would be him.The guy in front of him in line definitely fell under his judgement of diarrhea level shitty.Throwing a glance at the barista, Bambam noticed a few things about the young man.First, he was very handsome.Second, he was pouring salt into the rude man’s coffee now that he wasn't looking.Third, he looked very tired and kind of grumpy and totally as if he would only half ass his work just like the man had accused him of.Fourth, he had caught Bambams eye and smirked very flirty and Mission Abort -ABORT!





	1. Coffee Beans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> To be honest this is just some silly idea my brain had after watching the clip of bambam answering the question what he would do if he wasnt in got7- for those who don't know what I'm talking about: his first answer is "I wanna be a dab master" (demonstrated by a lot of dabbing) and then "or I might work in a zoo" 
> 
> So now we have zookeeper!Bambam and grumpy barista!Jaebum with a lot of fluff and sillyness and cats!  
> As you can see it's a two shot, the first kind of from Bambam's perspective and the second one has Jaebum's. I finished already and will probably post the second chapter soon ^.^ 
> 
> Enjoy reading ♥♥

[](https://imgur.com/KJYPCMZ)  


 

Bambam was someone who had to do with poop throwing monkeys (and Jackson Wang) everyday, so if anyone could tell what shitty (haha) and inappropriate behaviour was, it would be him.

The guy in front of him in line definitely fell under his judgement of diarrhea level shitty. 

Bambam would even go as far as saying diarrhea guy was worse than Avocado, a monkey with the best (or worst) aim out of all the monkeys (and Jackson Wang) he knew.

What he was trying to say was, that diarrhea guy had absolutely no reason or justification to yell at the barista the way he was now. 

What he actually said, was something sounding a lot less polite than that and Bambam wasn't sure if he should put the reason for that in his still very lacking korean skills or the fact that his mouth was very often a lot faster than his mind could process. 

Probably both in a very horrible combination. 

Diarrhea guy had halted in his rant and slowly turned around to Bambam who then realized that he was a lot smaller than the very angry looking guy in a very expensive looking suit. 

“What did you say you twirp?”

It was obvious that the man had heard him just fine the first time and just wanted to hear it again, face to face, so he could properly lash out at Bambam - if he was brave (or dumb) enough to say it to his face. 

The thai boy was (brave or dumb enough) and repeated his words a lot louder than before.  
“I said, that there are about 4 trash cans in this café, and the barista making your coffee is not one of them, so you shouldn't treat him like he is because I am sure you have lots of employees that will feel neglected if you take all your pent up anger out on him right now instead of at the office where you probably sit on your airbag of an ass - that is actually a lot smaller than the part of ass your personality takes in - all day doing nothing…”  
He had to take a deep breath to not faint from needing air or run away.  
“What I mean is, don't yell at the barista, he’s just doing his job and you are being very rude… sir.” 

The man ignored the insults Bambam had thrown at him just now, albeit one could see that based on the vein on his forehead that looked close to bursting, none of his comments had been forgotten or taken with a light heart. 

“He’s doing his job poorly and with an attitude as if he’s serving out death sentences, so I have a right to yell at him all I want; the customer is king after all, you respectless brat!”

Throwing a glance at the barista, Bambam noticed a few things about the young man.  
First, he was very handsome. 

Second, he was pouring salt into the rude man’s coffee now that he wasn't looking.

Third, he looked very tired and kind of grumpy and totally as if he would only half ass his work.

Fourth, he had caught Bambams eye and smirked very flirty and Mission Abort - ABORT!

“Look, Sir, everyone has bad days sometimes okay? The barista obviously has one today, and you didn't make it better by yelling at him. In fact, you didn't only make his day worse, but mine too, and everyone else’s who heard, that being everyone in this shop. So, take your shit coffee, pay for it like a decent human being and just leave all of us get our coffee in peace.”

The customer was absolutely startled, but Bambam’s gaze was burning and he wouldn't avoid looking at the man like that. This was the kind of look that stopped the monkey’s (Not Jackson Wang, sadly) from behaving like idiots most of the time - and it stopped the man too.  
Eventually, he turned around to grab his coffee - along with one last angry glare towards the man behind the counter - and stormed out. 

As Bambam stepped closer to the counter sho he could place his order next, he amusedly watched the man walk over a crosswalk, take a sip of his coffee and spit it all out again, hitting an old lady that was passing by with the salty, hot liquid.  
(It was thanks to that old lady that began hitting the man with her umbrella, that he was unable to return to the shop and complain more.)

When Bambam turned back around to actually order, he met the sour looking face of the very handsome looking barista.  
It flustered the Thai boy to be stared down like that and he coughed uncomfortable, although he usually loved attention and stares directed at him. 

“Oh… uhm…”

He internally cursed himself out for already making a fool out of himself. Stuttering because of a language barrier was one thing - a thing he had become used to - but out of being flustered? That was just plain embarrassing. 

“Sorry about that. I guess I came on too strong and that into business that wasn't even mine… I’ll have a caramel macchiato with lots of caramel and even more cream. And no salt. Please.” 

The barista simply nodded, his face - although still very much without an expression - told Bambam that he had already expected the type of order that would contain things to have Bambam’s environment curse for letting him consume it (aka sugar, the stuff that made him more hyper than caffeine). 

Bambam waited for his bill while the machines behind the barista did their magic, but it never came. 

Instead, the barista leaned against the counter, looking incredibly cool (or hot, if Bambam’s interest in bad-body image carrying men would be asked). 

“It was quite entertaining to watch.”  
Barista bad boy also had a very nice voice, especially with that hint of amusement.

Bambam grinned once it was clear that the barista was not mad at him for stopping a scene by creating another one. 

“I’m glad it was at least that.”  
Bambam laughed, already planning to get bolder soon. He was curious what got up the barista’s ass today. 

“Why did you step in?”  
The barista asked, pulling an eyebrow up curiously. 

“Well, I know how it is to be treated badly at work, especially if you don't deserve it. I get shit thrown at me everyday so I couldn't keep my mouth shut.” 

“Literally? Do you clean up toilets for work?” 

Bambam laughed, fascinated that the barista had picked up that he had meant it literally, but maybe that might have been his choice of words too since his korean wasn't perfect and he didn't know every synonym. 

“Cleaning up toilets is part of my job, I guess, yeah… But… What got you in such a bad mood on this pretty alrighty morning?”

The barista frowned immediately and Bambam didn't hope for an answer anymore. If it was personal he shouldn't be too curious anyway, at least not just because the barista was very appealing to his eyes and had caught his interest.

“My cat.”  
The barista’s voice was tight and his words short. 

Now, although Bambam did not know further details, he immediately pitied the guy.  
He wasn't working in a zoo for nothing, his love for animals - whether he knew them or not - was seemingly endless.  
That’s why he kept the playful question of _did she poop into your shoes?_ to himself. The cat could have passed away this morning and he wouldn't want to be insensitive like that.

Since the barista had already answered a little, Bambam found it easier to keep asking questions carefully.  
“What’s the problem with your cat?”

He crossed his fingers that the pet did not die. 

Barista guy did not look like he had been crying so in Bambam’s opinion the chances were low, but on the other side did barista guy not look like he was able to produce tears. 

“She’s been missing for the past 4 days.”  
Explained the barista as he handed Bambam’s coffee over.  
He looked like he wanted to add something, but a sharp voice from what seemed to be the break room for staff yelled that _Jaebum hyung should take his breakfast break now if he wanted to tell cute boys about Nora and his life as a crazy cat lady instead of holding up the line._  
Bambam didn't even wait for an answer from Jaebum (since that must have been the barista’s name), just grabbed the hem of his sleeve and tugged him to an empty table. 

“Nora is your cat?”  
Bambam made sure, also keeping the conversation on the topic that was the reason he had dragged Jaebum with him.  
Not because he was hot and Bambam wasn't one to turn down an invitation like that no matter whom it came from (no no, only because he was worried about the cat).

Jaebum, a little startled but nothing new for Bambam whenever he met new people, nodded and threw a glance back at the counter, probably to make sure _someone_ would be working then.

Bambam didn't really pay a mind to the new barista, that was probably the same one who had yelled at Jaebum seconds ago. 

Why would he do that when he already had hot stuff barista right in front of him, and so close too since the tables weren't as wide as the counter they had been separated by.

Now he could see the sharp jawline, making Jaebum look very masculine and probably helped with the bad boy image. Bambam’s jaw wasn't built like that, and he looked pretty soft and squishy most of the time.  
He noticed the many many earrings that decorated Jaebum’s ears and above that the dark hair that looked very fluffy and exposed a tiny part of the man’s forehead.  
And while Bambam glances over the barista’s sly, cat like eyes he noticed two tiny moles sitting on top of Jaebum’s eyelid. He almost mistook them for piercings, but the fact that Jaebum had such a pretty and unusual thing on his skin made him even more handsome for Bambam.  
With a face like that, Jaebum even managed to look intimidating and mean when he was wearing a pastell blue apron that was his work uniform. 

“Nora is my cat. She’s missing and must've accidentally gotten out again. She usually comes back after a few hours though…”  
Jaebum sighed, rubbing his temples and messing up his hair with it. 

Bambam wanted to pet it into the right form and direction, and he wasn't sure if that was because it was the hair of the very handsome barista or because he couldn't stand things like that. 

“This is such a big city with lots of streets and even more cars. I've looked everywhere, including shelters and all and I guess it’s good that I haven't found her, but…”

“I know. I guess that is a good sign. Maybe someone found her and took her in, thinking she was a stray?”  
Bambam wasn't sure if that was really so comforting. 

The barista shrugged, staring down at the table. 

“Do you have pictures of Nora?”  
Bambam could surely keep an eye out for the cat. The thought of such a tiny thing being lost in some dark alley invited to shivers already. 

“She’s kind of shy when it comes to strangers, but she loves to nap on me.”

Jaebum began retelling some details of his cat as he searched his phone for pictures. 

It made Bambam smile involuntarily. 

“But she sheds fur all over my clothes, which is bad since most of my clothes are dark.” 

It wasn't a smile, but the corners of Jaebum’s mouth twitched up when he told Bambam that. 

“She sounds like a sunshine.”  
Commented Bambam. 

“She is. Here, that’s Nora.”  
He put his phone onto the table and pushed it in Bambam’s direction. 

“That's… Adorable. You're adorab- The cat. The cat is adorable! Cat!”

Bambam’s mouth was quicker than his mind, but what was he supposed to do with a picture like this? 

It wasn't just a normal picture of Nora, who was a cream white, little siamese cat with black paws and a black mask that made her blue eyes sparkle. 

No, Jaebum had decided to kill Bambam and showed him a split-screen picture containing two selfies. 

Yes, selfies, as in _Jaebum was in the pictures too_ and he looked soft and happy and Bambam would very much like to be the reason for this particular expression on the right now so strict looking barista. 

The first picture was Jaebum, in bed, with a beadhead and presumably no shirt, lying on his stomach and Nora right next to him. Their cheeks were squished together and Jaebum looked so sleepy that it seemed obvious that Nora had just woken him up.  
(Bambam noticed that he wouldn't mind to be greeted with a view like that whenever he woke up.)

The second picture was even worse.  
Here, Jaebum was laughing openly, showing a pretty eye smile and a row of white teeth that were toothpaste advertisement worthy.  
Nora was rubbing her cheek against Jaebum’s, eyes closed and doing something that looked like smiling - and was very cute. 

So far Jaebum loved animals, had a bad boy impression (maybe reputation), was actually really adorable, had a pretty smile and knew how to make coffee. 

So far Jaebum seemed to be Bambam’s wet dream of a boyfriend. 

“She seems to love you a lot…”  
The thai boy mumbled, trying to avert attention from his slip up. 

He continued to stare at the picture, because that cat looked strangely familiar (and _not_ because Jaebum looked cute in the picture and Bambam was a little intimidated to look at real life Jaebum). 

“She does. And I love her too. That’s why I’m so worried. I've had her the longest, she’s practically my child.” 

Bambam hummed, completely understanding how the other felt. 

Something was still about that cat, and Bambam pulled the phone closer to zoom in on the animal (and a little on Jaebum too) and examine Nora closer. 

“Is something wrong? Have you seen her?!”  
Jaebum got excited immediately and when Bambam looked up briefly, he met the other’s hopeful eyes. 

Bambam wasn't sure if the cat he was thinking about was really Nora, but it wouldn't hurt to try it out. And it would also give him a second meeting (and maybe a date if he would be brave enough to ask eventually and after Nora was found because this seemed very inappropriate right now) with Jaebum. 

“When do you get off work?”  
Bambam asked, finally sliding the phone back to Jaebum. 

“What?”  
The expressionless if not slightly angry look came back.  
“Me talking to you about my cat wasn't flirting.” 

_I wish it was_ , Bambam thought.  
“I know that.”  
He rolled his eyes but grinned again.  
“When _do_ you get off work?”

“At eight.”  
Jaebum seemed to have just given up on understanding the customer sitting in front of him. 

“Do you know where the zoo is?”

“Yeah- why?”

“Great! Meet me there today after you're free? Just tell the guy at the check in that I've asked you to come. Speaking of work… I’m late!”  
Bambam jumped up, throwing his chair onto the floor with it and he grinned at Jaebum apologetically.

He was almost on his way to running out of the café.  
“Wait! I haven't paid for my coffee!” 

“Take it as a thank you fee for speaking to that asshole. If I don't like why you made me come to the zoo that late you can pay me back there.” 

Bambam laughed and nodded.  
Jaebum’s implication meant that he would definitely come visit Bambam at the zoo now. 

The zookeeper almost forgot why he had been standing so suddenly, because he was late and because he had to leave.  
The door jingled when he pulled it open, but Bambam turned back before he was completely out. 

Jaebum was picking up the chair he had thrown over and looked towards the door when the second jingle didn't come to signal the closed door. 

“My name is Kunpimook! or Bambam; double B! See you tonight Jaebum!” 

And with that he ran out of the shop, hurrying to get to the zoo he worked at. 

He really hoped that meeting Jaebum would be a valid excuse for being late if he told his coworkers how hot he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/faeminnie) uwu ♥


	2. Cats

Jaebum had no idea why he found himself walking into the vague direction of the local zoo after work. 

Neither did he know why there was a cup of coffee in his hands, a caramel macchiato with extra caramel and extra extra cream. 

But most of all, he still hadn't figured out _what_ he was going for. 

Sure, that quirky customer seemed pretty nice. Kind of cute actually, with his blabbering mouth too fast for his mind and pretty face and those long long legs that Jaebum could only stare at once the boy was running out of the shop. 

But he should rather spend his time for homework, or, more importantly, searching Nora.  
Not chasing after attractive boys that did some kind of cat and mouse game.  
Sadly, Jaebum hat been the mouse and not the cat. He had even put on some nice clothes and styled his hair up - Jinyoung, his coworker and plague of a best friend always told him that he looked better like that. (He usually said hotter instead of better but whatever).

He sighed when the word _cat_ came back to his mind. 

This better be worth it. 

He arrived at the big gates, sun setting behind them, and found them closed.  
“Fucking shit.”

He couldn't keep the curse from escaping him, but at least Jaebum could stop himself from kicking the big iron fence.

“Helloo-ohh!”  
A bright and loud voice came from inside the gates and Jaebum could see a hand waving at him from the small house at the entrance that seemed to be a mixture of a check in and a souvenir shop.  
“The gate is still open so just come in and here for a second!”

The voice spoke truth, and Jaebum carefully walked over, coming face to face with a grinning, blond boy.  
“Hi, I’m Jackson! I work here!”

Jackson pointed at his nametag. 

“What can I do for you? We’re already closed you see.”

Jaebum sucked air in and scratched the back of his head. He didn't quite remember the name the customer had yelled at him in the rush he was, so he did not quite know how to explain his situation. 

“Well, I uh…I was asked to get here by… some guy that… uh… had a foreign name I don't remember. I work at a coffee shop and we talked a bit and he told me to come here after I finish work so…”

Luckily for Jaebum, that Jackson boy seemed to understand his stuttering and did not think of him as a burglar or anything. 

“Ahhh!”  
He made an understanding noise and then pointed Jaebum to wait for a second.  
Jackson grabbed the walky-talky that was clapped onto his waist and fumbled a bit with the buttons before he spoke into it loud and clearly and with a teasing grin on his face. 

“Bammie, my boy, your super duper volcano hot bad boy cat squish guy from the coffee shop is here! You weren't even making things up, he’s so sexy and chic!” 

To top the comment off, Jackson wiggled his eyebrows at Jaebum who was very irritated (and blushing, but whenever Jackson would mention that in the future he would deny stubbornly). 

There were noises coming from the small device and Jackson hummed a tune while waiting for an answer in form of words. 

“Jackson! Be any louder and he might hear you! Don't- Don't talk to him or you’ll embarrass me because that's the kind of friend you are! I told you that he was the personification of my type in trust and private. I know I’m a little crazy but I can't hit people with that immediately!”

“Don't worry toothpick, he already heard me… and you too, didn't you hot stuff?” 

_Bammie_ , Jaebum could still not remember the guys name, goddamnit, made some strangled noises from the other side of the line that Jaebum interpreted as embarrassment and the urge to jump of a bridge to avoid meeting him now.  
It boosted his confidence just a little bit. 

“Don't. Talk. Anymore. I’m coming.”

The line cut dead and Jackson grinned proud, once more looking at Jaebum.  
“Sooo, Bambam was right, your kind of hot. Not my type, but hot. That boy and his liking for bad guys.”  
He clicked his tongue like a disapproving mother.  
“You like Bambam too, right?”

“I- what? I met him today and he just told me to come here after we talked about my lost cat and-”

“Yeah yeah your sappy history to tell your grandkids in a few years, I know. Bambam told me after he came too late for work today. We actually kind of stalked you online in our break, I hope you don't mind, I've briefly heard of you on campus and I think we share friends. Very cute cats, by the way. My question was whether you like Bambam. I don't want a proposal. But he’s attractive, right?”  
Jackson looked panicked for a second there.  
“Shit, you are gay though?”

“I… bi… He’s… wait- why am I telling you this?”

“Because I asked. Now answer hot stuff.”

“He’s… pretty nice.”

“Nice?! Just nice.”  
Jackson actually looked offended.

“Pretty… nice.”  
Jaebum repeated and coughed embarrassed.  
“What am I doing here?”  
Jackson squealed, wiggling in his seat as if he had been waiting to answer this (very rhetorical) question and would also love to jump out of the cabin he was trapped in. 

“You, grumpy cat, are going on a hot date slash rescue mission with my equally hot coworker slash roommate slash friend, Bambam.” 

Bambam, the name was Bambam. 

“Rescue mission? Wait, is my cat here? OH my god is she okay? Did she fall into a cage? Is she stuck somewhere? Is my baby HURT?”

Horror scenarios flickered in Jaebum’s mind, all involving Nora and nightmare fuel.  
Before he could actually ascend into madness due to his worry, his _date_ arrived at the gates. 

“I’m rescuing you from Jackson, mission complete.”  
Bambam sighed, grabbing Jaebum’s arm and trugging him into the same direction he had just come from. 

“I love you, man.”  
Bambam turned to Jackson who replied with two knocks to his heart and a peace sign towards Bambam’s direction.  
“But why do you have to weird him out?”

“Because if he can handle me, he is approved and allowed to go out with you. And I mostly quoted you anyways so it’s not my fault if he’s weirded out.”

“Can you shut up?”  
Bambam hissed and Jaebum noticed that the boy’s face looked adorable when it was scrunched up in embarrassment like that. 

The boy was tugging on Jaebum’s arm desperately and the barista watched the struggle for a while before giving and and letting himself be pulled away. 

“Hi.”  
He finally mumbled after Bambam slowed down yet did not let go of Jaebum’s arm - a thing that Jaebum himself only welcomed. 

“Hm? Oh, hey. Sorry about… Jackson and… me.”  
Bambam flushed a little and tried pulling his arms back, only now noticing that he still had an iron grip on Jaebum’s arm.  
Jaebum kept a hold of them and the other boy soon stopped struggling and flushed more, fingers actively curling around the skin and holding onto the arm. 

“S’fine… I guess I got approved? In case you didn't get it, I’m Jaebum.” 

“I got that… Call me Bambam. Can I call you hyung?”

The smirk Bambam send him looked almost bratty and Jaebum laughed, surprised by the sudden boldness of the boy that had been so flustered just seconds ago. 

“Sure. How did you know I was older? You can't just go by looks.”

“Jackson knows everyone…” 

Jaebum hummed understanding although he didn't really get what Bambam meant, and let himself be led by the boy who looked even weirder in his work attire than Jaebum did in his. 

“You looked better this morning.”  
Immediate regret hit Jaebum for blurting that out. 

Whatever it was that he was doing here would not get better if he insulted Bambam. 

Luckily, the insulted didn't take it as offense (although he tripped a little when he heard the sentence). 

“Well, you didn't look that good this morning. I guess we’re even?”  
With a giggle he shoved Jaebum, playfully and as if they had been friends for a long time already. Since Jaebum’s arm was still unfree, he couldn't shove very far and simply made himself trip with it.  
“I like you hair this way…”

 _I like you face this way_ , was what Jaebum though and also kind of wanted to say.  
Instead he shoved the coffee in Bambam’s face. 

“Thanks, hyung.” 

Bambam took a careful sip - maybe because he was scared it was too hot, maybe because he worried Jaebum had put salt in it - and Jaebum watched hot plump lips engulfed the bright blue straw and how the boy’s throat spasmed as he swallowed small sips a few times. 

He knew he would never look at coffee the same ever again. 

“Do I owe you two cups now?” 

It made Jaebum chuckle, dark and he didn't miss how Bambam’s eyes widened the way he had it only seen when his best friend flirted with his new boyfriend to fluster the boy.  
This behaviour boosted his self esteem more than it should. 

“No, idiot. Why would you have to pay for something I brought with me without you knowing?”

“Good marketing?”

They snickered at the joke, freely and once more as if they had known each other for so much longer.  
Jaebum really liked the boy’s company. He was quirky and witty and kind of special in his own ways, something that had a very enticing effect on Jaebum who was used to be bored by customers every day, the whole day. 

While they were walking, every question about where they were going was ignored or answered with another slurp of coffee (sometimes even coming from Jaebum, when Bambam offered him a sip. Jaebum accepted every time although he hated both caramell and macchiato.) and a smile that looked so knowing and superior that it worried Jaebum. 

“I didn't think you’d be working at the zoo.”  
Jaebum admitted, the long silence between them along with Jaebum questioning why he was even there making him uncomfortable and anxious. 

“Where did you think I’d be working?”  
Bambam grinned slyly, straw caught between his teeth, making him look challenging and mischievous - as if he knew that Jaebum had the word _modelling_ on the tip of his tongue. 

Not daring to embarrass himself like that, Jaebum shrugged.  
“For one, you’d be a better barista than me.” 

“Aw come on!”  
Bambam yelled, hitting him on the hand and gripping his arm tighter when he put his own arm back around it.  
“Your coffee is great, hyung! You just need to share your pretty smile with the world some more.”

Jaebum stuttered in his steps when he heard _pretty_ , his already stoic expression hardening even more as he quietly repeated, almost mouthed, the word in a questioning tone. 

If it was good that Bambam didn't react to it, Jaebum wasn't sure. 

“Aaaaand we’re here!”

Bambam threw his empty cup into a nearby trash bin before pointing at a big cage with an overdone gesture that Jaebum found shockingly adorable.  
So adorable, that he stared at Bambam instead of what he was pointing at. 

When he did look away, his heart stopped, his breath hitched and Jaebum didn't know whether he was happy or mortified. 

Inside the big, green cage was Nora.  
His little, cute baby Nora.  
She was calmly taking a nap an Jaebum could see her tummy rising and sinking in even intervals.  
But.  
And that was one big-ass, red, dangerous but.  
She was napping on a tiger.  
A big-ass, dangerous tiger. 

“Nora! My baby! Oh my god - I - baby!”  
Jaebum yelled, wailed, running up to the cage and gripping the metal fence tightly, a rattling sound echoing through the empty zoo. 

“It really is your cat then? Thank fuck, I was so worried I’d drag you here and it wouldn't be Nora.” 

Jaebum barely noticed the zookeeper walking up to him. 

All on his mind were red lights and a voice yelling _baby! tiger!_ over and over in panic. 

Eventually Jaebum turned to the other boy, his eyes wide.  
He grabbed the collar of the dirt-green overall just as tight as he had been gripping onto the metal bars seconds ago.  
“You had her the whole time.”  
He began, voice hard and probably a lot scarier than as if he was yelling.  
“And you had my baby in a cage. With a predator? Are you nuts?!”

He started shaking Bambam and only stopped once the boy’s long fingers touched his white knuckles.  
Bambam was looking at him in earnest, a certain softness in his still very strong gaze that somehow calmed Jaebum a little bit.

“Look at them. Our tiger is old and sick. Her last companion was a goose who died of age and that bird was a lot more dangerous than the _predator_. So far your _baby_ hurt me more than the tiger. Nora is perfectly fine. I fed and brushed her everyday, she scratched me everyday, and every night she’s too scared to leave and instead stays here.” 

Startled, Jaebum loosened his grip and his hands came to rest on Bambam’s high shoulders on their own. He was too irritated to notice the other arching into the touch, or the twitch of his lips. 

What confused him wasn't only the situation itself, although hearing that his little Nora befriended a tiger while she usually had yell-fights with the neighbour’s cat over the balcone was weird enough. 

It was how Bambam explained the situation.  
Sure, he was working at a zoo, but he didn't have to care for Nora or even have her stay in the cage because she was scared. He didn't have to do anything he did. 

“Nora hates brushes.”  
Noted Jaebum dryly instead of saying anything that would sound like gratefulness or the need to get more explanations. 

Bambam giggled and waved his right hand slowly.  
“I noticed. But when our tiger cleans her with her tongue it makes more of a mess since it’s so big.”  
There were scratches all over hand and wrist, looking familiar to Jaebum since he owned three cats himself. 

“You didn't have too…”  
He felt a little bad for lashing out like that. 

“I wanted to, even without knowing that Nora belonged to someone like you.”

The way Bambam smiled was so honest and warm that Jaebum’s heart jumped.  
That the boy was so nice to his cat made him more attractive than any fancy clothes or pretty face could. 

“Someone… like me?”

“Ah.”  
From what Jaebum had noticed, Bambam often said things he wanted to keep to himself. This seemed to be one of those things.  
It was oddly endearing.  
“Someone who is my type and… uhm…. dateable?”  
Bambam’s voice went higher by a few octaves and his accent got thicker too, as if he wasn't sure about the word itself.  
Once more: oddly endearing.

“You're a sweetheart.”  
The sentence came out in a short breath before Jaebum could stop it. 

With how Bambam blushed, biting his lip to refrain a smile but not quite succeeding, it was worth it. 

“Can I see my child now? God, I’ve missed her.”

“Sure, come on hyung. You can't enter the outdoor cage though. Insurance and blah.”

“I didn't plan on it. I just want me and my baby as far from that tiger as possible.”

The zoo worker laughed and pulled Jaebum away, over a smaller fence that lead to a door.  
Once unlocked, Jaebum realized how excited he actually was to reunite with his Nora, his first ever cat that he cherished so much. 

“Does she listen when you call or do I have to chase her through the cage again?”

The barista thought about bluffing, because although he was pretty sure Nora would listen and come, the image of Bambam chasing his kitty was very tempting.  
It wasn't worth it right now though, he just really wanted to see his cat again. 

“She should listen.”

Bambam lead them into the roofed part of the cage and signed Jaebum to wait while he went to unlock the staff door since - as he said - climbing through the cat door was very unhandy. Jaebum hoped that had occured because of a forgotten key, but he wasn't so sure. 

“Come here, hyung, but don't go outside.”

Jaebum did, squishing into the doorway next to the zookeeper (who was nicely warm and would feel so much better if he’d be pressed against Jaebum’s chest in a hug instead of jabbing his pointy elbows against Jaebum’s ribs). 

He finally called out Nora’s name, voice cracking a little, and the cat’s head shot up immediately. She meowed loudly before running - basically flying with how fast she was - towards Jaebum. 

He stepped beck so that he could crouch down (without having Bambam’s crotch right next to his face) and greeted Nora with open arms. 

Barely noticing how Bambam closed the door again, Jaebum fell on his butt when Nora leaped against his chest, purring immediately after Jaebum hugged her tightly.  
“I’ve missed you baby.”  
Nora answered with another meow, rubbing her head against Jaebum. 

Bambam crouched down next to them, watching with a smile how Jaebum’s eyes got teary and how Nora purred and meowed and how Jaebum laughed and how those little giggles sounded like sunshine in his ears. 

“Thank you so much, Bambam.”

“No problem, hyung. Let me put her in a box and we can get her home, okay?”

Only very reluctantly did Jaebum hand over his kitty, giving her into the outstretched arms of Bambam.  
The cat immediately rammed claws and teeth into the hands that now held her. 

“What did I do that you hate me so much?”  
Bambam sighed, accepting the violence and walking over to the transport box. 

“Just now you took her away from daddy.”

Bambam almost dropped the cat, and Nora’s squirming had nothing to do with that. He repeated Jaebum’s last word in a shriek.

“Ah, uhm, I meant - That’s a joke me and my - my friends have. One shares a dog and is her dad and the other one is mom and - and I just went along and… yeah.”

Bambam wasn't even listening and put it off with the excuse that he was trying to get the ever-squirming cat into the box.  
He just wasn't really ready to hear any sex-related answer, and simply tried to forget that Jaebum had just referred to himself like that. Otherwise Bambam would start calling him that instead of hyung too and they hadn't reached that stage yet. 

“I think that box is for our racoons but oh, what can you do. Can we go home now?”

“We?”  
Jaebum cocked an eyebrow and took the box himself, wanting to be as close to Nora as possible. 

Bambam was flustered - and bothered, but in a good way - yet managed to keep his head high.  
“Of course. I stayed overtime for you so it’s only fair if you work overtime for me too!”

He had held his head a little too high.  
Jaebum couldn't believe the attitude. He had even bought Bambam another coffee for free and now the boy dared to demand another?!

He huffed and walked off without sparing Bambam another glance. 

“I was kidding hyung!”  
Bambam ran after him, desperately trying to get his attention again.  
“I just want to spend some more time with you… if that’s okay.” 

The bratty attitude hadn't been real then, and Jaebum was charmed when Bambam so cutely opened up about his real intentions. 

He offered his arm again and Bambam grabbed it without hesitation. 

“Do you need to change?”

“Yup. Won't take long.”

The staff room was on their way out anyway and Jaebum busied himself with Nora and his thoughts while Bambam changed. 

He had to admit that there was attraction pulling him to the other boy.  
Jaebum liked someone quirky, just like Bambam, and he would also count the points of _slim, fashionable and pretty legs_ into traits his ideal type would possess - Bambam had all of it, especially the _legs_.

But whether Bambam was attracted to him too, Jaebum wasn't so sure.  
Back in the coffee shop? Yeah, the boy had been flirty even and he had definitely called Jaebum adorable.  
Now, though? The boy had been polite and very friendly but more on the passive side - which was something Jaebum would interpret as someone being not interested unless they were shy, which Bambam clearly wasn't.  
Sure they had held hands - arms - but only because Bambam had pulled him away from that Jackson guy, and from then on it had again been Jaebum who initiated it. 

Actually, that Jackson guy had flirted more with him than Bambam, calling him sexy and whatnot. 

So, was this - his cat’s rescue mission, basically - a date?

Probably not. 

But Jaebum had been called dense before… So what if it was a date?

He wouldn't mind, that’s for sure, but to know what was going on would be quite nice for once. 

“Is the ground that comfortable?`”

Jaebum yelped - surprisingly manly - when Bambam was suddenly back and speaking to him, ripping him out of his thoughts completely. 

He was grinning, like he had at the coffee shop; kind of flirty.  
The word _date_ echoed in Jaebum’s mind. 

And while the way Bambam looked now made Jaebum’s self-esteem die, Bambam’s seemed to be revived.  
Maybe that was why coffee-shop Bambam had been a lot more flirty. 

“I like these clothes better on you.”  
Admitted (tried to flatter?) Jaebum and got up from the ground, swiping the dust off from his black pants. 

Bambam huffed proud, running a hand through his red-brown hair and striking a pose that made Jaebum swallow as he was reminded of the factor _legs_ when he saw Bambam like that in his black skinny jeans. 

“You better, I look fantastic.” 

The quiet “Yeah you do” just slipped out, making Jaebum bite the inside of his cheek, hoping it had been overheard. 

It hadn't. 

Bambam gasped.  
“You agree instead of hitting me when I compliment myself? I’m keeping you!”

“No objection to that.”  
Jaebum grinned, feeling a lot safer in his attempted flirting now that Bambam was doing it too. 

Maybe he had been too dense. 

A quiet _meow_ came from the box and Jaebum was reminded that he and Bambam had company now. Too busy smiling down at the box, so happy to have Nora back, Jaebum didn't notice how Bambam was watching him, a similar smile on his face.

“I guess I’ll keep the tour for another time, your kitty wants to go home.”  
Bambam laughed and got moving again, shyly tugging at Jaebum’s sleeve, as if it suddenly wouldn't be okay if they crossed their arms again. 

“Another time? How come you sound so sure of that?”  
Jaebum really wanted to be as close as before, but he couldn't just give in when he was teasing the younger. 

“I look fantastic that's how.” 

Bambam wasn't easy to tease this way - Jaebum caught up to him so he could intertwine their arms again, falling into the same step pattern with the boy. 

Neither of them said much on their way back, Jaebum because he wasn't sure what and Bambam because he subconsciously checked every cage they walked by. 

Jackson was still by the gate, although standing outside of his little ticket cabin and that with another boy. 

“Oh there they go again, prepare for weird sexual tension that isn't really sexual. When will Jackson make a move...”  
Bambam sighed. 

Jaebum didn't even ask, a feeling that this would end in a complex story starting at a point that would end up completely unrelated to everything. 

“Hi Youngjae, bye Youngjae, where’s your shy intern?”

“On a date with that rude barista he crushes on, hi Bambam, hi Jaebum-hyung- wait a second.” 

Confusion settled among them, the four standing in a circle looking at each other as if they didn't know who was the odd one among them.  
Youngjae broke the silence when he spotted the box Jaebum was carrying. 

“Did you find Nora?!” 

Already opening his mouth to answer; Jaebum was interrupted by Bambam.  
“Technically _I_ found Nora. Well, I found Jaebum-hyung too…” 

“That’s… great?”  
Youngjae looked at the two, then each respectively, then their joined arms, back at them as a whole. He smiled, the same smile that had swayed Jackson at first sight once he was introduced to the shy vet, and waved them goodbye before he turned back to Jackson.  
“Have fun on your date!” 

Jaebum choked on his spit at that, even more when Bambam chirped a joyful _thank you_ and pulled Jaebum along, out of the zoo, almost tripping the barista on the way. 

“How come you know Youngjae?”  
Bambam curiously looked over to Jaebum, then bit his lip, grinned and edited his question.  
“Or rather how come we both have a mutual friend and haven't met before today?”

“I’m friends with his boyfriend and ever since that intern kid started crushing on my best friend he and Youngjae have been hanging around the shop a lot more so we became close… And I don't think there was any reason to introduce us.”

“Wait, roll back, he has a _boyfriend_?” 

“Well, yeah. His name is Mark.”  
Jaebum shrugged and sent a questioning glance to Bambam. What did Bambam care about Youngjae’s relationship status if Jaebum was who he was interested in? 

“Poor Jackson, crushing on a taken boy…” 

Ah, so that was where Bambam was going with that. Jaebum thought about keeping it to himself but he really liked Bambam’s smile…  
“They might be open for a three way relationship? I can drop hints that Mark should accompany Youngjae at work so he and your friend can meet if you want…” 

The Thai boy’s face lit up like a firecracker, _worth it_. 

“Thanks.”  
Jaebum felt his arm being squeezed and he smiled back at Bambam, locking eyes until Nora meowed once more and got his attention. He cooed at his cat, telling her they’d be home soon as they crossed a busy intersection and Bambam tripped on the edge of the sidewalk because he hadn't been looking where he was going. 

Jaebum let that one slide, deciding to not tease… right now. 

Nora made a disapproving noise again when Jaebum had to hand her box to Bambam so he could unlock the doors of the coffee shop and Bambam answered with something equally disapproving . Jaebum wasn't sure who of the two was cuter that moment. 

“Oh, so you live above the coffee shop?”  
Bambam asked and stepped into the room, looking around as if it was his first time being there.  
Well, to be fair, with all the chairs on the tables, lights out and the light of the sunset shining in it did look a little bit different than during opening hours. 

“Yeah. My family owns the shop. Do you really think any other shop would have hired me with that face?” 

Bambam gave him a look, and then grinned.  
“A face that handsome? They would be dumb not to, that attracts customers. Well, and me I guess.” 

He winked and Jaebum choked on his spit. 

“Not what I meant…” Mumbling, he took Nora and opened the box, leaving the stairs shortly to unlock the door of his apartment. “But thank you.” 

Bambam watched amused how Nora stepped out of the box and, after sniffing the air, walked around like she _owned_ the place.  
The cat rubbed herself along Jaebum’s legs and then turned to look at Bambam before prancing away.  
The zookeeper shivered and didn't say it out loud but he _swore_ Nora knew exactly what she was doing. 

“Oh sorry, make yourself comfortable,” Jaebum quickly put one of the chairs down onto the floor and then another one, for himself. “I’ll go make us coffee real quick. Do you want some kind of pastry too?” 

“You _bake_ too?!”  
Bambam didn't sit down but instead followed Jaebum to the counter, excited to look at the display of sweets. 

“My friend bakes. I just steal dough from time to time.” 

They laughed and Jaebum watched how Bambam’s eyes slid over the many many cakes, cookies and muffins that were left over from the day. Bambam looked extremely hungry, his gaze sharp and for a second Jaebum let his mind slip and thought that _he_ wanted to be looked at that way. He forced himself to stop before he remembered that Bambam had in fact looked at him like that already. 

“I wish I could eat it all…” He sighed, finger tracing over the glass. 

“Don't, trust me. I tried and regretted.” 

Jaebum started working on their drinks meanwhile, sensing that Bambam would need a bit longer to decide. 

“Are the cupcakes good?” 

“How do they look?”

“Fantastic…” 

“There you have your answer.” 

Jaebum didn't wait for another comment and quickly put one of the cookies and cream flavoured cupcakes onto a plate before grabbing himself a brownie.  
Bambam wordlessly took the plates while Jaebum took their mugs and they walked to their table. 

“I think I’m gonna miss Nora.” 

Arching an eyebrow, Jaebum made a surprised _oh?_ because based on how hostile Nora had been with Bambam he really could not understand that comment. 

The moment Bambam smirked at him he knew he shouldn't have prodded. 

“Guess I’ll just have to come visit you whenever I do, hm?” 

Luckily for his dignity, Jaebum wasn't startled for very long and fired back almost instantly: “And here I thought you only wanted me for my coffee!” 

Bambam snorted and quickly took a sip of his macchiato to hide the smile and blush creeping onto his face. 

“Oh my god!”  
He then yelled, giving Jaebum a heart attack and almost spilling his drink.  
“You have MORE CATS?!” 

Turning around in his seat, Jaebum looked back at the stairs where his two other cats had just climbed down from, now walking through the shop with as much confidence as Nora.  
“The white one is Odd and the black one Kunta.”  
He doubted Bambam had actually listened, the boy already bending down, making grabby hands at the cats and trying to get them while making noises that were just downright adorable. Jaebum turned back to his coffee and watched Bambam with a smile. He could definitely imagine seeing that a lot more often in the future. 

“Odd and Kunta are a little shy,” explaining when Bambam pouted as the cats ignored him, Jaebum pointed at the cupcake that was yet waiting to be eaten, “You should try the cupcake, given how much you've been drooling over it before.” 

“I haven't tried you either yet, hyung, don't tempt me.”  
Bambam had the audacity to wink but grabbed a fork to poke at the cupcake anyway. 

Jaebum didn't know he liked the bold type, before his partners had always been a little shy, letting him take the lead. But Bambam was really flattering him, making him feel comfortable too. 

After taking the first bite (and letting out a noise that could be identified as a moan) Bambam looked like he ascended into Nirvana.  
“Is your baker friend hot?” 

Jaebum, knowing very well it was a joke, scowled at him. 

“I’m kidding, kidding! No matter how good he bakes he doesn't have three cats and isn't called Jaebum.” 

“tch.” Jaebum made but he couldn't lie to himself, Bambam knew what he was doing and he was getting more and more attracted by the minute. 

He felt a little bad for not flirting back just as hard but… that just wasn't who he was. 

“Rock Paper Scissors and the loser has to eat a coffee bean?”

Startled out of his thoughts Jaebum got confused by how fast the topic changed but Bambam already had one of the (decorative) beans between his fingers, tauntingly wiggling his eyebrows. 

“You're gonna regret that Bambam,” Jaebum warned but got ready to play anyways. 

In unison they chanted the well known “Rock, Paper, Scissors! Shoot!” before drawing, Jaebum a rock and Bambam a… finger heart?

“Aww, guess I’ll have to eat it.”  
Grinning, the boy immediately put the thing in his mouth but waited with biting down on it. 

“Did you just do that just so you could try one without looking crazy?”  
Jaebum already had troubles holding his laughter back, he couldn't imagine how hard that would be once Bambam would bite down. 

“You already know me so well _babe_.” 

Jaebum had a split second to internally flinch at his date’s words. He knew that it was probably Bambam’s personality that left him so bold and naturally daring and flirting if he liked someone but… he felt so bad for mostly sitting there and just doing nothing. He really wanted Bambam to like him and he wanted to be liked for _him_ and not some act. And given how Bambam behaved he probably did like him but he still felt bad. 

But before he could overthink further Bambam had bitten down, so hard Jaebum could hear the crunch of the bean and the disgust became visible on the boy’s face in _seconds_. 

“Eww!” 

Jaebum laughed because that had obviously been bound to happen, he knew how gross coffee beans tasted. And the best part was that they didn't just stop once you swallowed. The taste took a while to completely unfold and that very intense and persistent. 

And then the laughter died in his throat. 

An idea popped into his head instead and he stared at Bambam for a few seconds, probably looking like a lovesick idot (not as much of an idiot as Bambam did though). 

Before he could stop himself Jaebum had bend over the table, grabbed Bambam by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss, hard and hungry because Jaebum tried to put all his emotions into the kiss. It wasn't long before Bambam willingly opened his mouth with a gasp and Jaebum immediately dived in further. 

Bambam tasted sweet enough to make up for the bitterness of the coffee beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed reading ♥♥♥  
> I sure had a lot of fun to write

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/faeminnie) and [My CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/faeminnie) if you wanna talk to me uwu ♥


End file.
